


Cuddles with Kim Mingyu

by renjsmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), svt
Genre: Cliche, Cuddles and fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Love, Oneshot, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seventeen - Freeform, basically just lots of fluff, kinda cheesy, svt - Freeform, 세븐틴 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjsmile/pseuds/renjsmile
Summary: An evening that you spend cuddling with your boyfriend, Kim Mingyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all i hope you like this kinda cheesy fluff that I wrote on a sleepless night. Feedback is more than welcome!

It was quite late and you were just about to start getting ready for bed. You had just finished brushing your teeth and checked your phone, expecting to see no notifications. When you saw a text from Mingyu, your boyfriend, you smiled. You sat on your bed and opened the text.

Mingyu: come over i’m bored

You: what the hell do you know what time it is?

Mingyu: i live next door so what’s the problem just come over. You can stay for the night if you are too scared later to go back home.

You: ah stop it i’m not scared

You closed your phone, put on your favorite pastel pink sweatshirt that Mingyu gave you for valentine’s day and left the house. You were actually glad that he invited you over because you were home alone and your house was spooky when noone else was there. You locked your door, checked it twice and started walking across the street to where Mingyu’s house was. When you were halfway there, you noticed him staring out of the window and watching you as you walked towards his house. When he saw you looking at him, he waved and smiled widely. You could tell he was excited to see you. You waved back and smiled at how cute he was.

Soon enough you got to his house. He opened up the door before you could even knock. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. He looked super cute with his messy hair and pajamas. He took your hand and pulled you into his house. Then he just looked at you before pulling you into a tight hug. You were a little surprised because of the sudden hug but hugged him back right away. You were just a little bit shorter than him so you could perfectly rest your head on his shoulder while hugging. He smelled so good and his skin was so soft next to yours. He hugged you even tighter for a second and then pulled away. He took your hand again and dragged you into his room. He sat you down on his bed and went to his desk to light some candles. He came back with two candles and some cookies. Then he put the candles on his nightstand beside his bed and sat across from you, placing the cookies between the two of you.

He took a cookie and offered it to you. You took it and took a small bite. It was good and the chocolate melted in your mouth.

’’Do you like it?’’ he asked. ’’yeah it’s good’’ you answered as soon as you finished chewing. There was a short moment of silence when you both ate cookies.Then after a while he wiped a bit of chocolate off your cheek and asked: ’’so do you wanna build a pillow fort? I haven’t built one in ages and i thought it would be fun.’’ You let out a small chuckle because of how childish he was before nodding. You hadn’t built a pillow fort in a long time either so you were excited to build one with him. Then he put on some music and you started building the fort.

After you finished the fort that you built in front of his TV you both crawled in and sat yourselves down, facing the TV. (most of the fort didn’t have a roof so you could watch the TV) He quickly chose a movie and handed you the popcorn that he had made earlier. At first you didn’t sit that close but soon enough you found that you were very close to him and he had his arm around you.

You hadn’t even noticed when he had moved closer to you because you were concentrating on the movie. But now you couldn’t concentrate on the movie at all and all that seemed to matter was that you were there in the pillow fort and in Mingyu’s embrace. It seemed like Mingyu couldn’t concentrate on the movie either. He looked at you every 5 seconds and seemed to focus more on playing with your hair than watching the movie. You looked at him for a while and when you turned your eyes back to the movie for a second then you saw that the movie had ended already. You look at Mingyu who is looking at you with his cute dark brown eyes.

’’The movie is over. I have to go home now’’ you said quietly. You didn’t want to go home but your parents were coming home the next morning so you knew you had to go. ’’Do you really have to go?’’ Mingyu asked with a sad tone in his voice. You just nodded. Mingyu pouted a little, hugged you and then offered to walk you home even though you lived right across the street from him.

The air outside was colder than when you had came to his place so he gave you one of his black jackets. It was a little bit too big for you but you didn’t mind and he thought you looked cute with it. Then he grabbed a jacket for himself and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He took your hand and you both started walking towards your house slowly. It was a starry night and there were no clouds in the sky. When you were almost at your door then Mingyu stopped suddenly to look at the stars. You stopped too and looked at the stars for a second and then looked back at Mingyu. He stayed like that, looking at the stars for a while. His hair fell back and you could see his forehead. You were just starting to get cold when Mingyu looked back at you and said ’’the stars are beautiful, aren’t they?’’. You nodded slightly and started to walk towards your door again, turning your back on him. A second later you almost fell as he hugged you from the back. ’’But the stars will never be as beautiful as you’’ he whispered into your ear. You smiled widely as you felt your face turn red. You were glad that it was the middle of the night and it was dark outside so he couldn’t see how much you blushed. 

You opened your door and turned around to face Mingyu. He had a cute smile on his face and you smiled too. ’’Good night’’ you said. ’’Good night, babe’’ he answered as he kissed your forehead. Then he gave a small kiss on your lips aswell and turned around to walk back to his house, leaving you to your doorstep. 

You smiled widely as you closed the door and thought about what Mingyu had said to you a few moments earlier. When you got to your room, you took off your jeans and hoodie and sat on your bed. You took your phone to check the time. Suddenly a message popped up. It was from Mingyu again. You opened the message and smiled as you read it. It said ’’i miss you already. Sleep well!’’ you sent back three heart emojis and then fell asleep, still smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked this and come talk to me on Twitter @/vernonguk i swear im nice! :)


End file.
